


For You

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Peter, Protective Peter, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For you, I'd do anything. </p>
<p>I would keep you safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by;
> 
> K_64tw who said 'ts suspected that Stiles possibly has the same disease as his mom...maybe when he was still pretty young. Before he knew about Peter being his mate.' 
> 
> Sorry :| I made Stiles know about Peter, but I hope you still like it xxx

Stiles was only sixteen. 

He was too young. 

He was too young, and it wasn’t fair. 

‘It’s probably nothing,’ John said softly, as he and Peter sat opposite each other at the table. ‘But I recognise the signs, Peter. I’m scared. He’s my baby boy.’ His hands shake as he reaches for his coffee ‘I can’t lose him.’ 

‘I can’t smell anything.’ Peter croaked, petrified at even the thought that Stiles may have the same illness that afflicted his mother. 

‘Peter, you wouldn’t be able to smell anything until it was too late.’ John snapped, before readying himself ‘I’m just saying…I lived with Claudia for a long time, I could sense things. Things you wouldn’t be able to see. Stiles hasn’t been sleeping-‘

‘He’s just stressed, John. The pack are going through hardships right now-‘

‘He wakes up with night terrors, and some mornings I find he hasn’t slept the entire night. Maybe it is some supernatural thing- which honestly, isn’t all that much better, but I want to get a test. I have to know. I can’t- I can’t lose him.’

…

…

…

Stiles smiled softly at Scott, Peter and his father ‘well you all look particularly glum,’ he said, scratching his shoulder over the hospital gown ‘don’t worry guys, whatever happens- it happens. We’ll deal with it.’

‘Stiles,’ Scott snuffles, hugging Stiles tight ‘whatever happens, we’re here for you,’

‘I know, Scotty,’

He looked at his dad and his soulmate, both equally as sombre as each other, tense and stressed, so Stiles shot them the brightest smile he could, before he let himself get engulfed by the machine. 

 

They won’t get the results back for a few days, and the trip home is awkward.

‘Guys?’ He says, as the three of them have dinner ‘are you alright?’

‘It appears that the two of us are reacting to the possibility of you having your mothers condition differently.’ Peter said, and Stiles looked between them, and Peter sighed ‘I want to give you the bite-‘

‘I swear to god, Peter.’ John hissed ‘you shut your mouth right now-‘

‘You want him to die?’ Peter challenged, baring his teeth ‘your son? He might even want it-‘

‘You don’t care about that! You just want to take him from me-‘

‘Guys,’ Stiles stared at them both in shock ‘stop fighting, stop it.’ He shot Peter and his father stern looks ‘you can’t discuss my future without me present. And…dad,’ Stiles rested both his hands on the table top, and John blinked back tears ‘If…If I do have it- I’m not mom, you know? I…I’d probably get the bite. _Not_ by Peter though,’ he added, and John relaxed an inch ‘by Scott.’ Peter growled, and Stiles smacked his shoulder ‘just…don’t start sealing my fate just yet. Who knows what’s gonna happen? But I’m not ever going to leave either of you.’

…

…

…

Doctor Adams doesn’t think he’s ever seen two people more devastated.

And he’s seen a lot of things.

But when the image of Stiles’ brain appeared on the screen, the red spots- the Sheriff was overcome by the sense of deja-vu, of seeing those same scans before, and Doctor Adams watched, heart wrenching as the Sheriff trembled- scared at losing the last thing in his life. 

And Peter Hale-

he just thumped into the wall, slid down it and drew his knees to his chest. 

Lost. Devastated.

The Doctor opened his mouth to offer his apologies, but then promptly closed it again.

That wouldn’t help. 

And then the hospital lights flickered, and the men frowned, turning to look into the scanning room.

But Stiles was gone.

…

…

…

‘You know, in hindsight,’ Stiles said quietly, nuzzling into Peter’s shoulder ‘getting possessed by an evil Japanese spirit is better than a death sentence.’

Peter growls lowly ‘I wasn’t going to let you die. Not ever.’ Stiles hummed, trying to burrow further into Peter’s scent, inhaling in deep breathes, and Peter held him tightly ‘I will never let anything happen to you.’

‘Do you think about it often?’ Stiles asked quietly ‘about me being a wolf? So we’d be the same?’

Peter kissed Stiles’ head ‘it doesn’t really make a difference to me. You’re mine either way.’

Stiles pressed ‘but would you prefer it if I was a wolf?’

Peter hummed ‘no. You’re my little mate. Who bruises like a peach and wears his heart on his sleeve. I wouldn’t trade you for anything.’

‘But you’d still love me if I got turned?’ He asked self-consciously 

Peter smiled, hugging Stiles tightly ‘I’d love you even if you were a skunk hybrid.’

Stiles giggled delightedly, and Peter committed the sound to memory, and endeavoured to hear it tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment beautiful people xxxxx
> 
> Also give me a follow on tumblr? typing123 
> 
> If you like? teehee   
> xxx


End file.
